The Mary-sue hunt -Supernatural Style-
by Le-Pens
Summary: a comedy adventure of our boys with a touch of love! Yaoi & OC bashing


Once upon a time there was a little Mary-sue she was in the skimpiest wear you had ever seen and not in the good way either.

her hair so long she trip over it,her lashes too long she can't see from them,her breast too big she can't stand straight from their heaviness {plastic surgery for sure :D},her legs so long you can jump underneath them.{Porn star? o-O}

simply she was so gorgeous that only she can see it.

I can go all four chapters the way describing her like most do but guess what I'm not one of them.

"Me me I'm the Mary-sue you got to love Me me,I'm the loveliest Me me... WHOA" Bam suddenly our lovely sue tripped over her so long legs and tear her lovely dress oh wait her dress are so skimpy that you can't tear any part of it without hurting your eyes.

She looked up and become aware of six set of eyes oh excuse me six males eyes on her.

Anyway suddenly big fat tears rolled down her ug.. Oops meant Beautiful face... he he,

'Ohh thank god I got this eyes drops with me' the lovely sue smirked evilly oh wait she supposed to be innocent and virgin sorry sue I meant blinked innocently unaware of what this sex... Six six I meant six guys were thinking which was like that

A few moments earlier :

A very happy dean was annoying his little brother hey that's what big brother are for "ugh seriously dean I don't understand why does this hunt need the six of us" which were him and his mate the Archangel Gabriel,Dean and his mate the Angel Castiel and finally Bobby his mate the Demon Crowley...Wait Crowley? Yay it's Crobby.

" Well for two reason first to spend some time together as a loving family" he smiled while saying it which made five pair of eyes stare at him with disbelieve "OK ok I got only one reason that I don't know what we are dealing with I got massage from hundred of couple hell some gay and some straight can you believe it?" when no one answer him he decide to continue "Jesus guys work with me here,anyway they all the same want us to hunt this Marysue creature and destroy it"

"wait you mean Mary-sue?" Sam asked "yes".

There was silence around them when suddenly BAM a creepy skimpy big thing fall on the ground in front of them"is that a girl?" " well it certainly looked like an ugly one" Crowley smirked down at the thing.

suddenly the-it screw it the she sue looked at them with fake tears "well she could hide the eye drops,what a she-idjit" Bobby said and his mate agreed with him " or at least put in her eye instead of nose" .

the she sue suddenly wail and attached her self at Sam side "oh you big sexy thing you,ohh save me ohh kiss me I'm fragile ohh take me I'm innocent ohhhhhhhhh" Sam throw her at the ground and hide himself in his angel huge wings shielding him from the terror that Mary sue.

"Hey shh sammy I'm here kiddo wanna go somewhere and have some fun" Gabe winked at the terrified moose trying to calm the poor thing "y-yes please that thing is worse than Lucifer" with a woosh the true Lovely pair disappeared in the safety of their home.

When sue saw the two sexy men leave she turned to the other sexy two with another horrible wail she throw herself at our blue eyed angel "oh you big sexy thing you,ohh save me ohh kiss me I'm fraAGH" she yelled when she felt a hand pulled her hair"oh no you bitch keep you filthy skimpy hand to your self" with that dean kissed his angel and they disappear from the horrible thing to the safety of their home.

'oh well guess that's leave the old men but ohhhhhh they will love me and I could do it with the both he he ohhhhhhhhhhhhh'

she turned to then and "oh YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she did't got time to say her spell when suddenly she found herself falling throw a hole in the ground.

A very very deeeeeeeeeeep hole.

back to the last two hunters or hunter a demon Bobby turned to Crowley " did you just..." Crowley interrupted him "send her to a very special place in Hell? why yes my dear Bobby"

"you are worse than the devil" and with that they returned to their home and lived happily ever after.

At the same time in the darkest part of hell the she-sue suddenly found herself in a strange cage but hey it got three sexy thing in there so she begin "oh you big sexy thing you,ohh save me ohh kiss me I'm fragile ohh take me I'm innocent ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

the two archangels and one human looked with horror before they hugged each-other and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

And that's my dears is how to destroy the devil and possibly the humanity but oh well we love the risk ;)

The End

Psst you are more than welcome to flame because guess what I will flame you back*0*  



End file.
